Huevos para todos
by Nicole Daidouji
Summary: El pájaro está en el nido. El huevo no está maduro. La gallina sigue incubando. ¿De qué demonios habla Dumbledore, si no tiene una gallina, sino un fénix? Regalo de Navidad para Nasirid


_Hola!_

_Es la primera vez que escribo un fic "poco serio". No es que sea una comedia (no se me da bien el humor, básicamente), pero no es un drama._

_Feliz Navidad, Nasi._

_We have forever, my love._

* * *

**Huevos para todos**

-Cállate-Lily alzó la vista del libro. La sala común estaría vacía de no ser por Sirius y James, que estaban apoltronados en uno de los sofás aparentemente jugando al ajedrez.

-Hola, Evans-saludó Black. Lily no respondió, sino que se limitó a asentir con la cabeza. Se dirigió con rapidez al dormitorio de las chicas de séptimo y olvidó haberlos visto.

En cuanto la chica hubo desaparecido de su campo visual, Sirius y James soltaron sus piezas de ajedrez. Bajo el culo de Sirius había un libro enorme recién salido de la biblioteca. James apartó los cojines del respaldo del sofá y sacó el Mapa del Merodeador.

-¡¡Mira!!-señaló, eufórico-Te lo dije.

Alzó el mapa frente a las narices de Sirius, pegándolo contra su cara.

-¿Lo ves? Frank y Alice Longbottom-señaló las dos parejas de pisadas que entraban en ese momento en el colegio-¿Qué hacen aquí ellos?

-Déjamelo ver-su amigo le arrebató el mapa, mirándolo de reojo.-Pues no sé, quizá vengan a recoger algún premio.

-¿Frank?-James alzó una ceja-¿Alice?. ¿Un premio?. Vamos, Sirius, eso es completamente imposible…

Sirius meditó en silencio un poco más.

-A ver, _astucias_, repíteme eso que has oído esta mañana.

James puso los ojos en blanco, desesperado.

-Dumbledore iba camino del baño y se ha encontrado con Binns. Binns le ha dicho que si _esta noche había fuego_ y él le ha dicho que sí. Entonces Binns ha dicho que Frank tenía prisa por saber qué iba a hacer este verano, y Dumbledore ha dicho que _el huevo no estaba maduro_.

-¿Te has parado a pensar que quizá _Frank_ sea un elfo doméstico que esté interesado en sus vacaciones?-preguntó Sirius con sorna.

-Eres un zoquete.

-Y tú un cotilla. Podían estar hablando de mil cosas, Potter.

-Oh, vamos, Sirius. _Esta noche_. _Fuego_. _Frank_.

-¿_Huevo maduro_?-continuó Sirius.-Quizá se refieran a que Frank es un cobarde y por eso trae a Alice.

-¡Hablan de un plan que todavía no está terminado!-James le asestó un puñetazo en el muslo, cerca de la rodilla, y Sirius le plantó la mano en la cara, apretándosela contra los cojines.

-Joder, tío, que me has hecho daño

-Es que eres tan lento…

-Ey, chicos-Remus entró corriendo por el retrato, jadeando.-¿Sabéis a quién he visto?

-¿A un huevo maduro gritando que Potter es idiota?

-¡A Alice y Frank Longbottom!-se sentó entre los dos, tan contento-Se casaron el mes pasado. ¿No es increíble?

-Sí, desde luego.-afirmó James con total sinceridad-Hace menos de dos años que acabaron Hogwarts, solo de pensarlo me da escalofríos.

-Vamos, hombre, como que tú no te casarías con Evans en cuanto pusieras un pie en King's Cross.

James volvió la cabeza, ofendido.

-Pues no.

-Infantil.

-Idiota.

-Calzonazos

-Pulgoso

-Cobarde

-_Gallina_

-¡¡Gallina!!-exclamó de pronto Lupin. James volvió la cabeza instantáneamente, atónito. Remus no solía insultar a nadie.-¡Dumbledore les ha dicho que la gallina estaba incubando!

-¡El huevo está maduro!-James se puso en pie de un salto, eufórico.

-¿Qué huevo?-preguntó Lupin.

-El de James-se burló Sirius.

-Dumbledore lleva una semana comentando tonterías de huevos y fuegos a algunos profesores.

-¿A algunos?-quiso saber Remus-¿Cómo quiénes?

-Mcgonagall, por ejemplo.

-Mcgonagall no tiene huevos-Remus miró a Sirius de reojo.

- Hagrid

-Hagrid no es profesor-interrumpió Sirius. James lo fulminó con la mirada.

-¿Crees que hablan en clave? ¿Cómo si dijeran que el pájaro está en el nido?

-¡Exacto!-aplaudió Potter. Sirius pasó la vista de uno a otro, alucinado.

-Yo lo flipo con vosotros, tíos.

-¿Puedes tomarnos en serio por una vez?

-Vamos a ver, señor Potter-Sirius se puso en pie para igualar a sus amigos y se colocó las manos en las caderas-Dumbledore está preparando su reunión mensual ultrasecreta dentro del colegio. No sabemos dónde se reúnen y no sabemos con quién, porque resulta que las dos últimas veces coincidió con la luna llena y la anterior alguien nos mangó el mapa durante esa noche. Sabemos que han venido los Longbottom, pero no sabemos si vienen a esa reunión o no, porque como no sabemos si estuvieron en las anteriores, es como si no supiéramos nada. El plan no está en marcha porque el huevo no está maduro y no está maduro porque la gallina sigue incubándolo.

-Entonces, ¿hay que averiguar quién es la gallina?-Remus se rascó la barbilla, pensativo.-¿Y si no es una persona?

-¿Cómo que no es una persona? .¡No querrás que sea una gallina de verdad!

-No, pero puede ser un hechizo que estén creando, una poción que estén preparando, o vete tú a saber el qué.

-A lo mejor es un arma secreta.

-Sí, vale, está bien-refunfuñó Sirius-No sabemos nada.

Lupin cogió el mapa y volvió a sentarse.

-De momento, Frank y Alice están…-hizo una mueca de desagrado-en el baño del primer piso. Juntos.

-¡¡A ver eso!!-los otros dos se abalanzaron sobre el mapa, curiosos.-¡Ahí va, si también está Mcdonald!

-Menudo trío-Sirius puso cara de horror y James ahogó una carcajada.

-¿Qué hacéis aquí?-Peter llegó cargado de libros y los miró sorprendido.

-Hey, el que faltaba. ¿Dónde te habías metido?

-He ido a la biblioteca a buscar información sobre los fénix

-¿Fénix?-James miró a Peter por encima de sus gafas-¿Para qué quieres eso ahora? Son pajarracos alados que echan fuego y se queman vivos. ¿Qué más quieres saber?

-Cada cuanto ponen huevos, por ejemplo.

-¡¡Huevos!!-exclamó Remus, asustando a Peter.

-¿Y para qué necesitas eso?-preguntó Sirius, obligando a Peter a sentarse.

-No sé, supongo que para nada-repuso él, encogiéndose de hombros-Pero me lo ha preguntado Dumbledore y me ha picado la curiosidad y…

-¡¡Dumbledore!!-James se sentó junto a Peter y Remus hizo lo propio en el suelo-¿Dumbledore quiere saber cada cuánto ponen huevos los fénix?

-¿Pero es que no lo sabe ya?-Remus desconfiaba-Dumbledore tiene un fénix.

-¡No es una gallina, es un fénix!-aclaró Sirius.

-Pues claro que es un fénix, listillo-matizó Peter, sin comprender nada-Se llama Fawkes y es más viejo que tú y que yo juntos. Nadie confundiría a una gallina con un fénix. Menuda tontería-bufó.

-Pero Dumbledore le ha dicho a Frank que la gallina estaba incubando el huevo.

-Imposible-negó Peter- Dumbledore no tiene una gallina, tiene un fénix.

-Fawkes-repitió Lupin.

-¡Esta noche hay fuego!-gritó Sirius.

-¿¿Dónde??-Peter miró por encima de su hombro, en dirección a la chimenea.

-¿No lo entendéis?-Sirius miraba a James y Remus mientras Potter ponía a Peter al día de las últimas noticias-_Si había fuego_ se refiere a si hay reunión. Por eso están aquí los Longbottom.

-Pero el plan sigue sin estar listo-insistió James.

-¿Y por qué Dumbledore le ha preguntado a Peter sobre los huevos del fénix? Está claro que él sí que lo sabe: tiene uno.

Los cuatro quedaron en silencio, confusos.

-¿¿Quién demonios ha sido el gracioso??-Lily bajó hecha una furia desde su habitación. Tenía la cara congestionada por el enfado y los miraba como si fueran seres de otro planeta-¡Estoy harta de tus bromitas, Potter!

-¿Qué?-saltó James.-¡Yo no he hecho nada!

-¿¿NADA?? ¿¿Qué coño hacen tus calzoncillos en MI CAMA??

Al mismo tiempo que Sirius rompía a reír en una estruendosa carcajada, Remus tragaba saliva intentando contenerse. Peter pasó la vista de la chica a James.

-¿Mis calzoncillos?

-SI-vocalizó ella, levemente más calmada.

-Te juro, Lily, que yo no he dejado mis calzoncillos en tu cama-suplicó, pálido.-No puedo subir esas escaleras, ¿recuerdas? Se convierten en un tobogán…

-¡¡ESO YA LO SÉ!!-le arrojó la prenda a la cara, furiosa-¡Pero siempre haces cosas que no deberías!. ¡¡¡Como decirle a Alice Longbottom que estamos juntos!!!

-¿Es que no lo estamos?-preguntó James.

-¿Es que has hablado con Alice, James?-preguntó Sirius.

-¡NO ESTAMOS JUNTOS!

-¡NO HE HABLADO CON ALICE!

-¿Entonces, por qué demonios gritáis?-preguntó Peter en un susurro. Lily lo miró un tanto sorprendida y se sentó en el sofá, lejos de James.

-Alice me acaba de mandar una carta diciendo que tú y yo estábamos juntos.

-Yo hace dos años que no hablo con Alice-explicó James.-Además, Alice está aquí, no sé porqué te manda una carta.

-¿Por qué me mentiría Alice sobre algo así?

-Para que fuerais a hablar con ella. Los dos-opinó Remus. James lo miró sin comprender.

-¿Y mis calzoncillos en su cama?

-Los dejaría la propia Alice. Yo no fui-se excusó Sirius.

-¿Dijo Alice algo sobre huevos?

-¿Huevos?

-Sí, de fénix. O de gallina. Crudos, cocidos, fritos, maduros, revueltos…

-Alice es alérgica a las proteínas de huevo, Black-reprochó la chica, asqueada.-No ha mencionado los huevos para nada. Pero no me ha contado qué hacía aquí, ni siquiera que estaba.

-Viene a ver al fénix de Dumbledore-Peter, clarividente y obvio, pasó las páginas del libro que traía.

-No creo. Alice es auror, igual que Frank. Vendrán por cosas de política, o de la guerra, ya sabéis.

-¿Tú crees?-Remus pareció más interesado.

-¿Y por qué hablar de la guerra de noche?-planteó Sirius.

-Se reúnen una vez al mes, más o menos-respondió ella. Enrojeció inmediatamente. Los otros cuatro la miraron atónitos. James se acercó un poco más, mientras Peter dio un bote y se alejó poco a poco.

-¿Y tú como sabes eso?.

Lily pareció dudar mientras se retorcía las manos.

-Pues… hace tres meses os robé ese mapa tan chulo que tenéis-agachó la cabeza, compungida-Y los he vuelto a ver, desde entonces, cada cuatro semanas, más o menos.

A ninguno se le pasó por la cabeza preguntar cómo sabía ella de la existencia del mapa. Había otras cosas más interesantes por saber.

-¿Y dónde fueron?.¿Dónde se reúnen?.¿Qué hacen?. ¿Qué…?

-No lo sé-negó ella.-la primera vez, como llevaba el mapa, los seguí hasta el séptimo piso. Los perdí-cogió el mapa, señalándolo-Vuestro mapa está mal hecho.

Remus le arrancó el mapa de las manos.

-No está mal hecho, Evans. Es perfecto. Lo que pasa es que hay algo que no se puede ver-dedujo.

-¿Esconden algo?

-¡Vamos ahora mismo!-Sirius se puso en pie, tirando de Lily.

-¿A dónde?

-Vamos a ver, Evans. Te creía más lista: resulta que sabemos que Dumbledore se reúne una vez al mes con una serie de tipos y no quiere que nadie lo sepa. Una reunión secreta en plena guerra-alzó una ceja.-¿Qué te sugiere?

-¿Estás diciendo que Dumbledore está organizando un ejército secreto para luchar contra Voldemort?

Los ojos de James relampaguearon.

-¡Por fin!-puso una mano en el hombro de Lily y otra en el de Sirius-Llevamos meses pensando que el viejo no iba a hacer nada, y resulta que está montando una fuerza por su cuenta, ¿no es genial?

Lily pareció dudarlo.

-Si lo está haciendo en secreto es porque no confía en nadie, ni siquiera en los aurores.

-Los Longbottom son aurores. Y el tío del ojo que da vueltas-dijo Peter siguiéndolos.

-Ya, pero los Longbottom eran muy buenos estudiantes… quizá Dumbledore los escogió a ellos…

-Quizás nos ha escogido a nosotros-propuso Remus.

-¿Cómo que _nos ha escogido_?

-Claro. Dijo lo del fuego y los huevos delante de uno de nosotros, dos veces: conmigo y con James. Luego le preguntó a Peter por la incubación de los huevos de fénix, y Alice mintió a Lily para que se enfadara con James.

-¿Y qué tiene eso de gracioso?-protestó Potter.

-Pues que yo vendría a preguntarte si era cierto o no y se me escaparía lo de que los he vigilado las otras veces, dado que estaría muy enfadada.

-Qué predecible eres, Evans-sentenció Peter con una sonrisilla inocente. Lily enrojeció.

-¿Eso significa que tenemos que saberlo todos?

Se miraron dubitativos, hasta que Sirius dio un paso al frente, en dirección a la puerta, decidido.

-Lo que está claro es que el cerebro de la operación soy yo, porque no veis más allá de vuestras narices. Nos han ido dejando pistas sueltas desde hace semanas. ¿Crees que es casualidad que solo nosotros hayamos observado que Dumbledore va y viene en secreto? Pasan lechuzas a horas extrañísimas, y Hagrid está cada día más nervioso. El otro día apareció por aquí Edgar Bones, el hermano mayor de David, y nos prohibió decirle a su hermano que lo habíamos visto.-bajó la voz-Dumbledore quería que descubriéramos esto, poco a poco, en lugar de decírnoslo.

-¿Por qué?

-Tú lo has dicho, Remus, nos ha escogido. Para luchar contra Voldemort.

-¿Por qué?

-Oh, vamos. Dos prefectos, un Black, una sangre sucia, un licántropo-enumeró-Por no decir que los más juerguistas, los más gamberros, la más inteligente-Lily sonrió satisfecha- y el más sensato-Lupin alzó las cejas, dándose por aludido-Somos la élite de este colegio, chicos.

James plantó una solemne colleja sobre la nuca de su amigo.

-Yo diría que somos los únicos lo bastante locos como para algo así-dijo Peter, asustado.-El resto no saldría de la sala común en plena noche, exponiéndose a castigos por diversión, ni seguiría al personal del ministerio solo porque no es normal que vengan al colegio.

-Pero somos buenos. Muy buenos-puntualizó James-Hicimos el mapa y _todo_ _eso_.

-¿Pero vamos o no?

-¿Y si nosotros somos el huevo?-Sirius se detuvo, admirado- ¡Eso es_! El huevo se está incubando_. Dumbledore sabía que estábamos dándole vueltas al asunto, que estaríamos intentando relacionar unas cosas con las otras. De ahí que _no estuviera maduro_.

-Nunca serás maduro, Black.

-Pero tiene razón-James salió corriendo-¡Voy a por la capa!

Cinco minutos después, los cinco intentaban caminar bajo la capa, mapa en mano. Visto que era imposible, Lily se apartó del grupo.

-Ya basta. Soy Prefecta, y Lupin también. Nosotros vamos fuera, vosotros, por delante-ordenó con ímpetu.

Caminaron en las sombras hasta el séptimo piso. Solo hallaron una pared lisa, sin puertas ni ventanas.

-¿Y ahora qué hacemos?-pasearon por delante de la pared, cerca del retrato de Barnabás el Chiflado, yendo y viniendo- ¿Qué buscamos?

-Los huevos de Dumbledore-ironizó James.

Entonces, la pared comenzó a moverse y de la piedra surgió una puerta.

-Joder, tío, qué bruto eres-recriminó Sirius. Quedaron frente a la puerta, extasiados. Una gigantesca puerta de madera oscura se alzaba ante ellos. Remus sacó el mapa del bolsillo, pero no halló nada frente a ellos.

-Está claro: nosotros somos buenos, pero Hogwarts es infinitamente mejor.-sonrió mientras lo plegaba de nuevo.

Lily apoyó la mano en la puerta y empujó con cuidado. La madera se movió en silencio, y ante ellos apareció una sala grande, con una enorme mesa. En la cabecera, Dumbledore les miraba con curiosidad. A su izquierda, Alice y Frank Longbottom los miraron sonrientes y Alice ensanchó su sonrisa al ver a Lily muerta de la vergüenza. James todavía llevaba sus calzoncillos de la mano.

Ojoloco Moody, Fabian y Gideon Prewett, Edgar Bones, Caradoc Dearborn, Dorcas Meadows… hasta Hagrid estaba allí.

-Vaya…-silbó Peter, mirándolos a todos.- ¿Hay huevos para todos?

* * *

_Notas:*se esconde detrás del sofá* Siempre he mantenido que los Merodeadores eran algo más que supercuerpazos baby!terror, que tenían las ideas bastante claras respecto a la guerra y que eran plenamente conscientes de lo que estaba sucediendo. Pero tenían 18 años cuando dejaron Hogwarts y 21 cuando James y Lily murieron. No se convirtieron en adultos de la noche a la mañana. Es más, creo que nunca dejaron de ser adolescentes. Quizá Remus, debido a las circunstancias particulares que le tocaron vivir a él post 31/10. Sirius murió, como dice Lily "sin madurar". La guerra no los hizo seres tristes, y ellos jamás perdieron la visión divertida de la vida. Los huevos simbolizan (aparte del mensaje en clave, claro está) su propia madurez, y la visión graciosa de algo tan gordo. Porque montar una fuerza defensiva a espaldas del ministerio, con los tiempos que corrían, era algo MUY gordo._

_"El pájaro está en el nido" es una expresión cliché de historias de espías. No sé cómo se reproducen los fénix, dado que se regeneran a sí mismos :S. Supongo que en canon los merodeadores descubrieron la existencia de la Orden del Fénix de otra manera. Y dudo que empezaran la reunión pidiendo huevos… Además, algunos rasgos están muy exagerados, para parodiar un poco a los propios merodeadores (con cariño, eso si)._

_Espero que te haya gustado,_

_Nicole._


End file.
